ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Things Past (episode)
In use In case I don't get a chance to do this today, I want to make sure people don't think I forgot about the page. I have my handwritten notes (e.g. "Run. conf Baj, Garak mad, Odo yay" for the first paragraph :P) and just need to finish doing the summary, so expect it by Monday at the latest. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 21:10, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Odd Background Line In Background information: *''This was a sequel of sorts to the second-season episode "Things Past".'' This doesn't make any sense. This episode is called "Things Past" and there is no episode in season 2 with the same title. --Bp 18:23, 16 February 2006 (UTC) * I believe the episode the author meant was , which is really in no was a prequel to this episode. They are at best similar in so much as they both show depictions of Terok Nor during the Occupation. --User:Gvsualan * Although both deal with a normally morally upright character's actions during the resistance, in one case Kira in the other Odo. Both episodes end with one confronting the other and, as mentioned in the main text, both end with visually similar scenes. Call it a thematic rather than narrative sequence. Honshu Does anyone know why the Honshu shuttlecraft is listed among the references?The episode featuring the wasn't made until the next season. Kennelly 21:39, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Malaba This is a script only reference, that entire scene was cut from the final episode. As far as merging it, it's not like this is a deleted scene as we recognize them here (filmed then cut in production) so I'm not sure we need to keep this even as a redirect. No one would come across this unless they were scouring scripts anyway. --Alan 04:17, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :We could merge it with the episode article, I suppose... --OuroborosCobra talk 05:23, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::As we have other cases of "script references" on episode articles, I agree with OC... it makes some sense to merge them together. -- Sulfur 11:27, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::I agree that this probably should not be a seperate article, but as to merging it I need to ask if there is a standard for including such information in the episode article. On its face I agree with Alan that it probably should not be kept, but if other similar things are in other articles, then we need to be fair. --31dot 22:59, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Good questions, all. As the person that created this article, I must apologize - I saw the redlink in the episode references, found the script, and threw up the article. Had I known it wasn't spoken on-screen, I would have likely not made the article. But now that it is done, I am curious as well - what to do? My thought is since it was never seen or heard on-screen, the article could just be deleted and the reference removed from the episode article. Likely there are lots of nouns and technobabble used in scripts but cut before filming. No need to mention them all - or any of them, for that matter. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 02:40, 5 March 2008 (UTC) That was my thought, but I guess Sulphur doesn't like that idean so he took the liberty to merge it. --Alan ::My logic was more... at least it's merged now, and if we want to remove it, it's floating there in the history. I have no issue with that personally. -- Sulfur 13:10, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Leeta Gul Dukat refers to Dax as Leeta at 18:00 and the subtitles confirm this. Why isn't that in this article. Was it in the script? 09:09, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :The subtitles are very unreliable and should not be used as a source of information. They often have errors as they are usually made by people who do not work on Star Trek. Odo was called "Timor Landi" not "Leeta" if you are referencing that. --31dot 10:18, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Looking at the script, Dax used the name Leeta as a pseudonym. I've added a sentence to the description. --31dot 10:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC)